Random offsets resulting from transistor random mismatch can be found in analog circuits such as an operational amplifier, a comparator, a current mirror, an analog-to-digital converter, and a digital-to-analog converter. Such offsets can affect circuit performance to unacceptable levels. An example for reducing the random offsets is the auto zero method that uses a capacitor to store and cancel the random offset. However, this method is limited to application in certain circuits, and limits the speed of such circuits, as every operation needs an equilibration phase.